Electronic devices are being utilized with more frequency to conduct various types of transactions and exchanges of information. The use of external devices, such as web servers, often requires identifying that a user requesting a service is authorized to utilize the service. Allowing an unauthorized user to utilize services can be costly in terms of resources consumed, confidential information being exposed, and so forth.